


Впервые лучше с другом

by Li_Liana



Series: ОСЛЖКТ (Очень сложная личная жизнь Куроо Тецуро) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Кенма впервые влюблен и боится все испортить. Но с лучшим другом ничего не страшно, даже если влюблен не в него.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: ОСЛЖКТ (Очень сложная личная жизнь Куроо Тецуро) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727107
Kudos: 5





	Впервые лучше с другом

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Kuroo x Kenma на Ship Wars 5.0, 2019.

Куроо валялся на кровати со смартфоном в руках. Кенма примостился рядом на полу — играл, как всегда. В последние две недели после школы они сидели дома у Куроо: во втором спортзале протекла крыша и начался срочный ремонт, из-за чего мужской баскетбольный и женский волейбольный клубы временно оказались в их зале. Девочкам уступили самые ранние часы тренировки — сразу после занятий, основным хозяевам досталась золотая середина и в два раза больше времени, а баскетболисты попадали в зал позже всех, зато могли оставаться там хоть до ночи.

И все бы ничего, и ремонт обещали скоро закончить, но Кенма жил от школы дальше всех. И едва он приходил домой, уже через четверть часа надо было направляться обратно — уже на тренировку, что было совершенно бессмысленно. Поэтому первые дни он просто отсиживался в школьном парке, взяв с собой дополнительный ланч. Потом Куроо это заметил и пресек. Зачем несколько часов бродить вокруг школы, если можно вместе пойти к нему домой? И лишняя порция обеда у Куроо-сан всегда найдется.

— Тебе нравятся парни или девушки?

Кенма спросил настолько ровным, совершенно обыденным тоном, даже не отрывая взгляда от игры, что Куроо ответил, не задумываясь и особо не осознавая всей глубины и подоплеки вопроса.

— И те, и те. Вроде бы. Мне так кажется.

Прогресс с девушками у него пока дошел только до поцелуев. Парни вообще являлись лишь в эротических снах. Но, надо сказать, довольно ярких, и там вполне успешно конкурировали с грудастыми красавицами — которые, кстати, все были исключительно незнакомые и абстрактные, в отличие от парней. Так что Куроо небезосновательно полагал, что его в равной мере интересуют оба пола. Но возможность проверить и окончательно убедиться пока не подворачивалась.

— А я тебе нравлюсь? — после короткой паузы все так же словно невзначай поинтересовался Кенма, продолжая играть.

— Да, — опять на автомате брякнул Куроо, и только после этого как-то внезапно сообразил, о чем его спросили и что он ответил.

А дальше мысли понеслись с бешеной скоростью, словно наверстывая упущенное.

Нет, Кенма ему безусловно симпатичен, он правду сказал. Но как кто? Просто как друг? Или? В его снах Кенмы точно не было. Ни разу. Но это же Кенма. Он всегда рядом. И слишком привычный и уютный — как любимая подушка. А кому снятся подушки в эротическом смысле? Даже если в это время обнимаешь именно ее?

Додумать Куроо не успел, потому что Кенма наконец-то оторвался от игры, бросил на него быстрый и какой-то очень странный взгляд, привстал, как-то неожиданно оказался рядом и прикоснулся губами к его губам. Буквально на секунду. И тут же отпрянул, испытывающе уставившись на Куроо из-под челки.

Куроо резко понял, что для внутренних разборок — в качестве кого ему нравится Кенма — времени уже не осталось совсем. Тем более, все можно выяснить на практике. Он наклонился вперед и поцеловал — осторожно, но настойчиво, как девушку в первый раз. Как правильно целовать парней, особенно лучших друзей, он понятия не имел.

В первые секунды Кенма никак не реагировал — не отстранялся, но и не отвечал на поцелуй, а потом приоткрыл рот, и язык Куроо проскользнул внутрь. А дальше все как-то пошло само собой. Рука Куроо оказалась на затылке Кенмы, а тот — под ним и распростертым на его кровати. И он не просто так лежал, а очень даже активно! Почти сразу же перехватил инициативу в поцелуе — Куроо в первое мгновение рефлекторно удивился, девушки с ним никогда себя так не вели, а потом понял, что ему даже нравится. А Кенма тем временем забрался руками под его рубашку, проходясь пальцами по спине. И это оказалось так необычно и так возбуждающе. Ведь вроде бы сто раз касался его на тренировках — в основном задевая за руки, за плечи, но в любом случае ощущение ладоней Кенмы на собственной коже было вполне привычным. Но сейчас они воспринимались совершенно иначе.

Кенма раздвинул ноги, обхватывая ими бедра Куроо и вжимаясь своим пахом в его. И это было так безумно откровенно. Сквозь тонкую ткань все прекрасно ощущалось, не оставляя ни малейшего сомнения. Куроо почувствовал его возбуждение и тут же понял, что для Кенмы так же отлично заметен и его собственный стояк. И это тоже совершенно не как с девчонками, а то гадай, хочет она или не хочет? Просто стесняется и кокетничает или и правда нет?

Это понимание одновременно и снесло крышу, и напугало. Естественно, Куроо не раз смотрел порнушку и вполне себе представлял, как и куда. Но исключительно в теории. Очень в теории. А вот к такому стремительному переходу к практике оказался критически, категорически не готов. У него ведь даже смазки нет, и он сходу не может сообразить, что можно использовать вместо нее.

— Все нормально? — разрывая поцелуй, настороженно уточнил Кенма.

— Да, — кивнул Куроо. — А у тебя?

Кенма кивнул и, извернувшись под руками Куроо, одним движением стащил с себя футболку. Куроо застыл. Не то чтобы он увидел что-то новое. В раздевалке и душевой частенько видел и гораздо больше, и полностью обнаженного Кенму. Правда, чаще спиной или боком. И всегда мельком! Ну они же не разглядывали там друг друга в раздевалке!

А вот так всего, лишь без футболки, но лежащего на его собственной кровати, да еще под углом сверху вниз, так низко нависая над его телом… Зрелище одновременно и завораживало и пугало, и оказалось предельно возбуждающим.

Кенма взялся за края его рубашки, и Куроо поднял руки, выскальзывая из нее. Как же круто, что Кенма — не девочка. С ними никогда не было так быстро, прямо и без лишних вопросов и сомнений. И как же плохо, что он не девчонка. Вот как-то к развитию событий с ними Куроо заранее все продумывал и готовился, но даже не предполагал, что в ближайшее время может оказаться в постели с парнем. Но не важно. Как-нибудь разберется. Или что-нибудь придумает.

Куроо снова наклонился, приникая к его губам, Кенма в ответ прижался к нему всем телом. И это было так странно и так замечательно — ощущать его кожу своей кожей. Но да, в трусах и шортах становилось как-то определенно тесно, даже очень.

— Стой, — неожиданно Кенма уперся руками ему в грудь, отстраняясь.

— Что?

— Я должен сказать, — Кенма отвел взгляд, а потом посмотрел в упор. — А то будет нечестно.

Куроо выжидательно на него уставился.

— Мне очень нравится один мальчик из моего класса. Но я слишком боюсь.

— Чего?

— Всего, — со вздохом сознался Кенма. — Что его не интересуют парни, что ему не нравлюсь я. Что у нас ничего не получится, что я все испорчу. Или что он все испортит. Или что сначала все будет хорошо, а потом мы возненавидим друг друга. А ведь первый раз — это на всю жизнь. И я боюсь. С ним. А ты — это ты.

Куроо слегка подзавис от настолько сомнительного комплимента. Но в целом Кенма был совершенно прав. Насчет первого раза. И чтобы не с кем попало.

— А меня ты не боишься? — на всякий случай уточнил он.

— Нет, — Кенма, улыбнувшись, мотнул головой.

Куроо словно отпустило. Все будет хорошо. Это же Кенма.

И, наверное, даже хорошо, что Кенма в него не влюблен. Они просто нравятся друг другу, и они лучшие друзья — два отличных повода для первого секса. И можно не переживать, что что-то пойдет не так или облажаешься. Ведь это — друг, которого знаешь всю жизнь, и перед которым не надо выпендриваться и пытаться произвести впечатление, и которого не боишься потерять, даже если выйдет какая-то фигня.

Куроо склонился и снова поцеловал Кенму. На этот раз не в губы, а специально чуть ниже, в подбородок, потом спустился с поцелуями на шею, не удержался и по-хулигански лизнул ее. Кенма со стоном выгнулся под его руками, запрокидывая голову. Куроо не спешил, медленно исследуя чужое тело, не опасаясь, что друг передумает и убежит. Или застесняется. Или решит, что хватит. И это было так здорово.

Одним движением он снял шорты вместе с трусами, освободив уже твердо стоящий член. Куроо уставился на него, разглядывая с откровенным любопытством. Меньше, чем у него, короче и тоньше, но какой-то такой… красивый, маленький и аккуратный. Как и сам Кенма.

Чуть помедлив, Куроо прикоснулся к нему. Так странно и непривычно касаться члена, но не своего. И он так удивительно и смотрится, и ощущается в его руке. Куроо и дольше бы его разглядывал, но Кенма потянулся к штанам Куроо, приспуская их, и дотронулся до его члена. И на этом месте все мысли Куроо и закончились. Ощущение чужой руки — впервые! — на его члене оказалось таким охренительным, что он забыл обо всем.

Кенма двигал рукой не так, вообще не как привык Куроо, и, похоже, его движения были так же неожиданны для него самого, но потом все как-то само синхронизировалось. Они кончили почти одновременно, обляпав друг друга спермой.

***

Они оба еще лежали на кровати, то ли пытаясь отдышаться, то ли не заснуть, когда зазвонил будильник на телефоне Кенмы. Тот предусмотрительно завел его, чтобы не пропустить тренировку.

И это было здорово, потому что у самого Куроо напрочь вылетело из головы, что им еще надо возвращаться в школу и в зал. А на самой тренировке все было абсолютно как всегда — ни малейшей скованности или неловкости. И Куроо считал, что это было просто замечательно.


End file.
